Day in the Life
by by7the7sea
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots highlighting how Lincoln might interact with the team. Ch 1 Coulson; Ch 2 Mack; Ch 3 May; Ch 4 Hunter; Ch 5 Simmons; Ch 6 Fitz with cameos from Mack and Hunter; Ch 7 Bobbi; Ch 8 Skye; Ch 9 Everybody (Lincoln, Skye, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, May and Coulson).
1. Chapter 1 - Power Outage (Coulson)

Director Phil Coulson was in the middle of a video conference with Agent Weaver when suddenly her image on the screen disappears and the lights go out. He sighs. Thankfully, his office has windows that lets some light in. He then walks over and checks the light switch.

*click click*

Nothing.

Coulson pokes his head into the dark hallway and yells "LINCOLN!"

A few short moments later, Lincoln responds "WASN'T ME!"

"WELL, FIX IT!"

Having someone with electrical powers, a human generator, on the team came in pretty handy at times like these.


	2. Chapter 2 - Payback (Mack)

As a sort of initiation onto the team, Coulson was having Lincoln spend some time with each department. This day, he was hanging out with Mack in the garage.

When Lincoln arrived, Mack greeted him with a handshake.

"Before we get started, I just wanted to apologize for knocking you out," Mack said. "No hard feelings?"

Lincoln registered a slight bit of shock at the revelation. He hadn't known who had done it, but was relieved to find out.

"Oh, no. No hard feelings," Lincoln responded with a smile. "It was a crazy time, extenuating circumstances and all that."

"Good. Have you spent any time in a garage?" Mack asked the newcomer.

"I've tinkered a bit, but nothing serious."

"Well today, I'd appreciate the help with this tune up."

"No problem."

Mack popped the hood on the SUV and got everything ready to work, pulling over a cart of tools.

"Are there any tools here that you are unfamiliar with?"

Lincoln looked over the cart and shook his head. He was pretty sure he knew each one.

"Good, we can get started then." Mack walked to the other side of the vehicle. First he did a visual check for any leaks. Not noticing any, he leaned in and asked Lincoln for a wrench.

The Inhuman found the requested tool and placed it in Mack's hand.

"Ouch!" Mack dropped the wrench and shook his hand.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked innocently.

"Just a bit of a shock. Strange, this place is specially built to avoid those."

"Oh, it is? Hmm, wonder how that happened," Lincoln replied. "Maybe it was just a fluke?"

Mack stared at the man. "Yeah, maybe."

He picked up the wrench and got back to work. A few minutes later, he asked for another tool.

Once again, Lincoln found it and handed it to Mack.

"Ow! Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"One time, is a fluke, twice is not," Mack stated, then remembered something. "... what's your power?"

Lincoln opened his hand and let a few sparks fly from his fingers and palm.

"Sorry, payback's a bitch."

"Okay, I'll give you those, Sparky, but no more, deal?"

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Insomnia (May)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _italicized text_ indicates thought.

Lincoln couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock - 3:30 a.m. He sighed and got out of bed. He recalled an old wives' tale about hot milk helping people sleep, so he headed to the Playground's kitchen.

Once he got there, he sleepily wandered over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He turned around and jumped, almost dropping the carton. Agent May was standing right behind him. He hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Can't sleep?"

" _Wow, she's even intimidating asking a simple question_ ," Lincoln thought.

"Nope, thought some warm milk might help," he replied. He also now wished he had pulled on a t-shirt since he was standing there in pajama bottoms. "And you?"

"Same."

" _Okay, then._ "

He set about warming up the milk, grabbing a pan from the cupboard then poured the milk into it. He briefly considered Skye's suggestion, but decided now was not the time to test it. He didn't think being half asleep would be conducive to succeeding. He turned on the stove and stirred the milk.

At the same time, May started gathering various ingredients.

Lincoln's curiosity got the better of him, so he asked, "What are you making?"

May continued mixing ingredients, completely ignoring the man.

" _Okay, then._ "

When the milk started to slowly boil, he turned off the stove. He looked in the cupboards for a mug.

" _Grumpy cat? Who's is that?_ "

He put back that mug and reached for another.

" _Hmmm,_ ' _Don't touch Lola' ... who's Lola? Don't remember meeting a Lola._ "

He took a plain old mug out of the cupboard, poured the milk into it then sat down at the table. He sipped his warm beverage while watching May.

Lincoln was just dozing off at the table when he smelled smoke.

"Huh, what?" He looked up and saw May dousing a flaming frying pan in the sink.

"Damn!" May swore under her breath as she threw the pan away. She noticed Lincoln watching her and took a deep breath.

May walked over to the table and said, "You didn't see that."

"Uhm, okay. I didn't see anything. I was half asleep anyways."

"Good."

May then left the room.

" _Okay, then._ "

Agent May hadn't spoken more than a few words to him, but Lincoln was left with the distinct feeling that if he ever told anybody what he just saw, he would not be long for this world.


	4. Chapter 4 - Initiation (Hunter)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _italicized text_ indicates thoughts.

A man approached Lincoln in the hallway.

"Hey, mate. I'm Lance Hunter. Everybody here just calls me Hunter."

"Hunter, I'm Lincoln," he replied and shook the man's hand.

"Have you received the grand tour, yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well allow me."

Hunter proceeded to show Lincoln around ending the tour at Coulson's personal garage.

"Woah, nice car," Lincoln said as he walked around checking out the little red corvette.

"It is, isn't it, mate? It's vintage. Go ahead, jump in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Let me see if I can find the keys, then you can take her for a spin."

Hunter left the room. A few moments later, Coulson came in and froze when he saw the young man sitting in the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for the keys to take this sweet ride for a spin."

"What?! Nobody touches Lola. Get out ... now!"

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Lincoln said while he swiftly exited the vehicle.

Coulson immediately started polishing the door and looking for any other imperfections the newcomer may have left.

" _Ahhh, 'don't touch Lola' ... so THAT is Lola._ " Lincoln thought as he quickly left the room.

Lincoln found Hunter down the hall, laughing and laughing. He joined in then leaned over and whispered, "Ask Mack about payback."

Lincoln smiled and then walked away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have no idea where they keep Lola when she wasn't on the bus. Coulson could have his own private garage for her, right?


	5. Chapter 5 - Trying Times (Simmons)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This one isn't quite as light-hearted as the others. Also, for the purposes of this little story, nothing happened to Jemma at the end of the finale.

"Lincoln! Skye tells me you're studying to be a doctor." Simmons called to him as he passed the lab.

"Yeah, I am," Lincoln responded as he entered the room. "Would be finished already, if not for other ... uhm ... uh ... obligations taking me away from my studies for long periods of time. I've worked very hard to make up for it, though. Thankfully, I've also had some very understanding professors."

"It will be good to have another medical professional around."

"I'd be happy to help out."

Simmons started to say something else then stopped. She wasn't really sure how to approach the subject.

"I was wondering, though ... um ..."

"Yes?"

"With your power ... has it been a hindrance or a help? I mean, have you ever had it interfere with practicing medicine."

"Fair question. Luckily I have very good control of it," he responded, holding up his hand and letting a few sparks fly, "so it isn't a problem. When I first received my gift, I had to drop out of school for awhile. That was rough. At one point, I felt like I would never be able to go back, but Jiaying ..."

Once he said that name, he had to stop, conflicting emotions making it hard to continue. The pain of all that happened was still too fresh in his mind. He owed the woman so much, but he could not condone all the killing she had planned. He definitely supported protecting their people, but her plan was veering into madman-territory. It went too far. He briefly wondered how she had deceived them for so long. How had he missed it? He closed his eyes and shook his head to re-focus then proceeded.

"Eventually, I controlled it enough to return to school."

He touched a tool on the table, charging just that tool and nothing else.

"Fascinating! Have you studied the differences between humans and Inhumans?"

"Some at Afterlife, but haven't had a lot of time or resources to do a in-depth comparison."

"Well, if you're interested, we definitely have the resources. Time may still be an issue for you, but, with your cooperation, I'd be willing to work with you and share what I've learned so far."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure ..."

"We can keep it strictly confidential, no one but Coulson and, if there was anybody else you would want to know about it, need know about it."

Lincoln wanted to trust her, but he's been having a difficult time with that of late.

"I'll think about it. But first, I have a few suggestions on how to improve those gloves you made for Skye."


	6. Chapter 6 - Ten Questions (Fitz)

Mack, Hunter, Fitz and Lincoln were off making a supply run. Hunter was driving and Mack was "riding shotgun", so that left Lincoln and Fitz in the back. The way Fitz kept asking Lincoln about his powers, he was being reminded of Skye but it was more intense. Lincoln was starting to wish he had called shotgun.

"Can you charge a cellphone?'"

"Yes, I've given away any chargers that came with any of my devices."

"Have you ever pushed yourself to find your limit?"

"No, haven't had the opportunity or a place to do that. Also, don't really want to attempt that."

"Skye said you levitated her. How without burning her inside?"

"I've gotten very good at controlling my abilities and have learned how to not do that. It takes quite a bit of finesse to be able to levitate someone."

Fitz stopped talking while he debated asking Lincoln to levitate him when they got back to base.

"Have you ever been struck by lightning?"

"No, I try to avoid storms."

"Do you have a problem with static electricity?"

"Only if I decide to ... one of the benefits of my gift."

"Have you ..." Fitz began but stopped because they had arrived at their destination.

As soon as they left the store, Fitz started again.

"What's the craziest thing you did with your power?"

"Hmmm." Lincoln had to think carefully about this one. "I zapped a cat once ... it was completely by accident. It was a long-haired cat and all it's hair stood straight up. It was fine after a few moments ... haven't seen the cat since."

"What kind of voltage can you achieve?"

"Don't know, never tested it."

"Oh, well, we can do that when we get back to base. Can you direct it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if you grabbed the door here, could you send a charge anywhere in the car?"

Hunter paid close attention to Lincoln's response.

"Yes, but it's more difficult with something that is more than just metal. Solid metal is easy, but navigating fabric and other non-conducting materials takes a lot more concentration and effort."

Hunter squirmed in his seat and made a mental note of that information. He was glad he decided to drive. Mack noticed Hunter's discomfort and smiled.

"What kind of effect does water have on you?"

"Well ... oh, we're back. Guess we'll have to finish this some other time," Lincoln said as he opened the door and jumped out.

Fitz wasn't the only one disappointed by not hearing Lincoln's answer.


	7. Chapter 7 - Training (Bobbi)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Enough time has passed that Bobbi has mostly recuperated and able to provide some training.

Lincoln had handled himself well on the ship, but was no where near the level of May, Bobbi or even Skye at this point. Even though he would be going on missions as more of a medic and, if needed, transitioner, Coulson and Skye agreed he should get some basic fight training.

Since Skye was away, she had asked Bobbi to go through some training exercises with Lincoln. Skye would have asked May, but figured Bobbi would go a little easier on him. Well, at least, she would be easier for him to talk to.

In addition, even though his power is useful offensively and defensively, they are going to try and keep a low profile. Learning some fighting techniques will help him defend himself without resorting to using his gift.

"Okay, first off, no powers, got it?"

"Got it."

"I receive even one shock from you, you're on your own, clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Let's start with some basics."

Bobbi proceeded to show Lincoln a few basic countermeasures he could use for some common situations in which he might find himself. He picked up the moves fairly quickly, so she also was able to share some more advanced moves. They had to stop, though, once she reached her limit. She wasn't 100 percent recovered yet from her recent ordeal.

"Sorry, Lincoln, we'll have to stop now, but good job."

"Thank you."

As Bobbi walked away, Lincoln noticed she was limping.

"Agent Morse, I may be able to provide some relief for your leg."

The agent stopped and turned to look at the Inhuman. She was very skeptical.

"Really, I can. Check with Director Coulson. I've been working with him too."

"Does it involve needles?"

"Nope," Lincoln replied and she started to walk back to him.

"Those are used for something else," Lincoln said and she stopped. "All that is needed for this are my hands."

"Okay."

Lincoln asked Bobbi to lay down with her back flat on the floor. He then knelt down beside her, held his hands within an inch above her leg and released a slight charge.

"It kind of tingles," Bobbi said with a smirk.

"Try to remain still," Lincoln stated, then he slowly moved his hand down her leg, concentrating on her injury.

Just as Lincoln was switching positions to treat the other side of Bobbi's leg, Hunter passed by. All he saw was Bobbi laying flat on the floor and Lincoln on top of her, electrocuting her. He ran into the room and pushed Lincoln away from her.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Hunter yelled at Lincoln.

"Hunter!"

"I'll handle this, Bob."

"I wasn't doing anything," Lincoln said as he held up a hand to rebuff the angry man.

"Hunter, stop! I'm fine. He was trying to help."

Hunter looked from Bobbi to Lincoln, back to Bobbi then Lincoln once more.

"Honest," Lincoln said and held up both of his hands.

Hunter flinched at the action then quickly recovered when nothing happened. Hunter looked to Bobbi again.

"Oh ... you're sure, Bob?"

"Yes, he was just providing some therapy for my leg. He's helping me."

"Oh, sorry, mate," Hunter said as he extended his hand to help Lincoln up.

The Inhuman considered shocking the man, but decided now was not the best time for that. He will get even with him later.


	8. Chapter 8 - Catching Up (Skye)

Skye, having been away on a recruiting mission for the past week, was looking for Lincoln to find out how he was getting along with the others. She finally found him in the lab.

"Hey, Lincoln," Skye said as she entered the room.

Lincoln looked up from the project he was working on and smiled.

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago, just finished telling Coulson about my trip."

"How'd it go?"

"It went well, very promising," Skye replied and walked over to see what he was working on. "I see Simmons is trusting you to use the lab, that's good."

"Yeah, we're going to create new gloves for you. Ones that help, not hinder."

"Sweet! Have you met everybody else? Sorry I didn't have time to properly introduce you to the gang."

"That's okay and yeah, I did. Worked with Mack for a day. Quite the experience, you could even say shocking," Lincoln said with a mischievous grin.

"Lincoln," she said his name as a warning.

"Oh, we're good. It was just a little bit of payback for knocking me out. We've reached an understanding. He calls me Sparky, so it's all good."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hunter gave me a tour of the base and let me sit in Lola."

"Oh, Lincoln, no! You don't ..."

"Touch Lola, yeah I got it," Lincoln finished her sentence. "Saw a different side of Coulson. Thankfully he let me live, probably because I'm new here."

"Have you seen May around?"

"No, but I did have a weird dream about her the other night."

"May, huh?" Skye nudged him with her elbow.

"Not like that. She was cooking and set a frying pan on fire."

"Hot!" Skye responded then giggled. "That's weird. May doesn't even cook. Well, her ex said she's a horrible cook and I've never seen her in the kitchen."

"Seemed very real though ..." Lincoln drifted off thinking about it. He was pretty sure it was a dream, wasn't it? The more he thought about it, the more he wasn't sure.

"How was training with Bobbi?"

"Great until Hunter interrupted us. He walked by at exactly the wrong time."

"How so?"

"I offered to treat her leg, so as Agent Morse was lying on the floor, I was beside her using my powers on her leg. He came out of nowhere and shoved me away from her."

"Ah, yeah, he's been very protective of Bobbi since she almost died saving him."

"Ohhh, okay. Understandable. I still need to get him back, though, for the Lola incident."

Skye smiled at Lincoln and said, "I have an idea."


	9. Chapter 9 - Getting Even (Everybody)

It was movie night, so everyone but Bobbi, Coulson and May was sitting enjoying the latest release. They had turned part of the hangar into a movie theater bringing in a few chairs, the couch and, of course, a big screen. Fitz and Simmons cuddled on the couch. Skye had squeezed in next to Fitz, while Lincoln, Mack and Hunter sat in the chairs set up behind the couch. A little late, Bobbi joined the group. Before sitting down, she went over to Hunter and whispered in his ear. His eyes lit up and soon he excused himself.

"Man, it's been quite a day," Hunter said as he stood up, yawned and stretched. "I'm just not going to make it through this movie. Good night."

Shortly after Hunter exited the hangar, Skye turned and made eye contact with Lincoln, who nodded. Mack noticed the exchanged but continued to watch the movie.

"I'll be right back," Lincoln said and left the room.

"Hey Lincoln," Skye started to say to get his attention, but it was too late. "Shoot, I need more popcorn. Guess I'll have to get it myself. Be back in a jiffy."

Fitz and Simmons barely registered the people leaving. Mack, on the other hand, started to get suspicious. He turned to Bobbi, who had taken Hunter's seat.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see. Fitz! Simmons! Follow me."

In the hall, Lincoln and Skye had tracked down Hunter.

"This is going to be good," Skye whispered to Lincoln.

They got into position, Lincoln near the light switch and Skye stood just outside the door.

Hunter was just rinsing off when he thought he felt a tremor. He stopped and looked outside the stall. Didn't notice anything so he continued. The next time he definitely felt the earth move then the lights began to flicker and went out. In a panic, Hunter ran out of the shower and into the hall where he was greeted by an audience.

Simmons and Bobbi started hooting and hollering. Fitz stood there covering his face, giggling. Mack and Lincoln were doubled over laughing and Skye offered Hunter a $1 bill.

"What? What's going on ... hey," Hunter said then looked around for something to cover up with other than his hands.

"Payback's a bitch," Lincoln said as he came over and offered Hunter a tiny wash cloth.

"Good one, mate," Hunter responded, taking the small fabric square.

"What is going on here?"

Everybody froze and turned around to see Coulson glaring at them.

Fitz, Simmons and Mack quickly excused themselves, saying they weren't involved, didn't know anything about it.

"Hunter, go cover up. So? What's going on, Skye?"

"It's my fault, sir," Lincoln piped up.

"No, it's not, well not entirely," Skye interjected. "It was my idea."

"Okay, Skye, Lincoln, I'll see you in my office in 10 minutes. Bobbi you're excused."

When Skye and Lincoln arrived at the Director's office, Coulson was sitting at his desk and May was standing next to him.

"Uh, oh," Skye whispered to Lincoln. "If May is here, that's not good at all. This is serious."

"Come on in guys, take a seat," Coulson said.

As they sat down, Coulson stood up and walked around his desk. He then crossed his arms and leaned on the front of it as he questioned the pair. May also moved in front of the desk, but stayed at the side.

After chewing them out for a good five minutes, he said. "That was very irresponsible of you and very dangerous. You're lucky this time no one got hurt and that the whole place didn't crash down around us."

"I have better control of my gift now, I wouldn't have allowed that to happen," Skye responded.

"That may be, but there are variables that you have no control over. You never know what might happen. Now, both of you will be helping clean up for the rest of the week. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Lincoln and Skye responded simultaneously.

"Good. Why don't you two call it a night, Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Skye said.

Lincoln nodded his agreement then he and Skye left the office.

As soon as they were out the door, May said, "So Hunter was bare naked in the hall?"

"Yep, I'll never unsee that," Coulson responded, shaking his head. "It was a good practical joke, though. You should have been there."

Coulson laughed and May let a small smile slip.


End file.
